Et ensemble
by Lulma
Summary: One-shot, Brigrim - Après le déménagement de Mickaël, Grégoire se sent seul. Et pourtant ils ont vécu tant de choses ensemble, si seulement il osait lui avouer... - Première fiction, soyez indulgents :)


**Et ensemble…**

Musique à écouter : The Scientist, Coldplay

Bonjour à tous/toutes ! Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction (que je poste) j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! C'est un one-shot relativement triste qui traite de l'amour à sens unique.

Je suis désolée pour les éventuelles fautes je me suis relue moi-même plusieurs fois mais bon, s'il reste des coquilles n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

Je tiens à remercier Gynny qui m'a encouragée à poster cette fiction allez voir ce qu'elle fait si vous ne connaissez pas et que vous aimez le Unstiteuf

PAR AILLEURS ! Cette fanfiction traite de l'amour d'un homme pour un autre homme, si vous n'aimez pas n'en dégoutez pas les autres et passez votre chemin !

Disclaimer : SuperBrioche666 (Grégoire) et Rosgrim (Mickaël) s'appartiennent à eux même (quel dommage..) et sont évidemment en droit de me demander de retirer cette fiction si elle les gène.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Grégoire s'assit sur le canapé. Et voilà. C'était fini. L'appartement dans lequel ils avaient vécu tous les deux semblait vide, trop grand pour sa seule personne. Tout ici lui rappelait son ancien colocataire, de la brosse à dent maintenant solitaire sur le lavabo, au double des clés posé sur le buffet.

Il avait choisi une vie plus stable. Une femme, une maison, un emploi et peut-être un jour des enfants. Plus Grégoire y pensait plus cela le rongeait… Toutes ces choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pu lui offrir... S'il avait pu… Peut-être serait-il resté ? Peut-être qu'un jour ils auraient vécus une vie rêvée ? Ensemble ? Si seulement… Il lui avait avoué…

Lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé son départ Grégoire avait fait semblant de rien, il avait simplement dit qu'il était heureux pour lui, qu'il avait trouvé la personne parfaite avec qui partager sa vie, et que c'était ce qui importait. Mais ses yeux l'avaient trahi. Ils le trahissaient sans cesse, comme si eux ne pouvaient mentir. Et Mickael le connaissait si bien… Trop bien. Il avait vu la douleur qui s'y reflétait et l'avait consolé. Ses bras avaient entourés les épaules frêles de Grégoire et l'avait serré fort. Ce geste avait lui arraché les larmes. Et ensemble… Ils avaient pleuré.

Il avait trouvé une maison, parfaite pour commencer une petite vie de famille. Grégoire avait aidé aux travaux puis au déménagement, en tant que meilleur ami. Ces moments privilégiés qu'ils avaient passés ensemble à peindre ou dans les magasins de meubles lui avaient semblé si court. Ils avaient bien sûr plaisanté lorsqu'ils bossaient. Dessiner des phallus à la peinture sur les t-shirt blancs de travaux les avait toujours amusés. Et ensemble… Ils avaient ri.

Mickael avait récupéré certains des meubles de l'appartement. Les déplacer jusqu'au nouveau logement avait été délicat. De leurs bras pas trop musclés ils avaient démontés, déplacés, et remontés les meubles. Mais bien sûr les notices Ikea étant ce qu'elles sont, remonter les meubles ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Les trous n'étant pas dans le bon sens, la planche B6 abimée et les clous E205 portés disparu. Et ensemble… Ils s'étaient disputés.

Et aujourd'hui, ces mois de travail avaient enfin porté leurs fruits. Son meilleur ami n'était officiellement plus son colocataire. Et ce soir Grégoire mangeait seul. Et ce soir Grégoire dormait seul.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage. Seul. Enfin seul. Il pouvait laisser aller ses émotions. Des larmes de tristesse, de haine, de peur, d'amour coulèrent sur son visage. Tous ces sentiments que la solitude faisait ressortir. Il avait besoin d'évacuer.

Mais à force de pleurer ses yeux se firent gonflés, les muscles de son visage raidirent. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain essayant de se calmer.

Sur le chemin qui menait à la salle de bain il vit les marques que les tableaux avaient laissées sur le mur. Il vit ses affaires solitaires sur le tancarville. Il vit l'emplacement de la tondeuse de Mickael vide. Tous ce qui manquait qui lui appartenaient.

Grégoire fit couler l'eau et s'en aspergea sur le visage, avant de se masser légèrement les joues histoire que les douleurs physiques disparaissent. Il souffla, fermant le mitigeur, avant de lever sa tête vers le miroir. Il y vit un visage rougi trempé de liquide qui pouvait venir du robinet autant que de ses larmes, des yeux bouffis où le bleu-gris n'apparaissait presque plus et l'incroyable tristesse qui l'inondait.

Des années qu'ils se connaissaient, qu'ils étaient amis, et pourtant il ne lui avait rien dit.

Il ne lui avait jamais avoué à quel point…

Il ne lui avait jamais dit tout ce qu'il pensait…

Lorsqu'il rêvait, il s'imaginait que s'il lui avait dit sa vie aurait peut-être été différente…

Et peut-être que ensemble… Ils auraient pu s'aimer ?

* * *

Reviews si vous avez aimé ou non, n'hésitez pas a me suivre sur twitter Lulma_ pour des teasing et des dessins

Des bisous !


End file.
